


Hangover

by B_stHelier



Series: Doctor Who Crack Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't take this serious, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Implied Smut, Multi, relationships are all implied, this is written as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wakes up hung-over and is shocked to realise she's naked, even more so when she realises who else is in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter_Tarwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Tarwren/gifts).



> Written for a friend again. Leave a comment and a kudos if you like it.

Clara groaned as she opened her eyes, her head felt like it had been used as a football in the premier league finals and even she could smell the alcohol on her breath from last night. Despite the pain it caused, Clara tried to recall the events of the night before; the Doctor had taken her to what he said was “The greatest rock ‘n’ roll space bar of all time.” She barely remembered arriving at the bar but everything after that was a blurry mess.  
A cold breeze drifted into the room and Clara was horrified when she came to the realisation she wasn’t wearing clothes. Did she have a one night stand with some space guy? Or space girl? Space person maybe? Clara suddenly realised she wasn’t certain she liked the idea of remembering what happened last night. The fear was only increased when she heard a familiar singsong voice from the other side of the room.  
“Good morning dearie, glad to see you’re awake.”Clara’s head whipped around too fast for her hangover-sore head to cope with. The sight that greeted Clara made her wish that she had chosen the space person instead of who she apparently had. Missy sat in front of a dressing table with a large, gilded mirror, adding the finishing touches to her hair. Missy laughed when she noticed the look of pure horror on Clara’s face, “You’re probably wondering what happened last night.” Clara tried to speak but couldn’t find her voice, she settled for nodding. “Well, I can certainly tell you it was a very good night, most enjoyable. I seem to remember you agreed with me at the time as well.” Missy smirked in that evil way that only she could pull off, evil and mischievous in equal measure. Clara could feel the anger and hatred she felt for Missy start to boil to the surface- finally freeing her voice. “Tell me what happened.”Missy smirked at the reflection of Clara in the mirror. “No, you will tell me Missy, you will tell or God help me...” Clara was interrupted by a loud crashing sound that emanated from the bathroom, she waited with baited breath for who (or whatever) was in the bathroom to emerge.  
“Well, that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be seeing you later.” Missy announced as she danced her way out the room. Clara turned to see the Doctor stumble out from the bathroom, the anger she had felt earlier was nothing compared to what she now felt towards the Doctor for getting her into this mess.  
“Umm, Clara you’re awake.” Clara tried to look him in the eye but the Doctor wouldn’t even look at her. Clara was preparing what she would say, all the things she wanted to tell him off for. She was planning on demanding that he told her about everything that happened but what she actually said was very different, “Doctor, why do I remember Staying Alive playing in the background?” The Doctor blushed in a way Clara had never seen before.  
“Well it was Missy’s idea to have music on. We both, umm, we both know that dying isn’t exactly her thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting to write a crack series for Doctor Who so this might end up as part of a series.


End file.
